


Under Covers

by CastleSL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of sexual content, Fake Marriage, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nothing explicit, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Recovery, Undercover Missions, character injury, klance, special agents, uliro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleSL/pseuds/CastleSL
Summary: Keith and Lance are working undercover for one of their most important missions yet. But as we all know, nothing ever goes right when the stakes are so high.





	Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwrites/gifts).



> This is my gift for the wonderful Fishwrites from the Lance-Centric gift exchange! Thank you s much for requesting this prompt! This was so fun to write and work on, especially since it's my first time writing Klance or special agents, so I hope I do them both justice. I hope you enjoy this~
> 
> P.S. The title and general idea of the fic are inspired by the NCIS episode, Under Covers

The early rays of sunlight poured through the thin veil of drapes in front of the window. Keith sighed contentedly, determined to keep his eyes shut as he felt a lean arm wrap around his waist and pull him in against an equally lean chest. Soft lips pressed to the side of his throat and he tried not to scrunch up his nose when soft hairs tickled his cheek. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Lance purred and Keith’s mouth turned up into a smile.

“Go back to bed.” The order only made Lance smile wider and his arm tightened. Lithe fingers stroked his skin, purposefully delicate so goosebumps would rise in their wake. 

“But I wanna talk to my husband.” Instinctively, Keith’s eyes opened and he blearily looked down at his hand, where a gleaming gold band was wrapped around his left finger. Even though it had been on his hand for days now, he still couldn’t get used to the sight of the ring. It was too surreal. Lance had slipped it on to his finger with a flourish only he could pull off and Keith hadn’t so much as wiggled it since. Almost like he wasn’t allowed to touch it. Lance’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “It’s our honeymoon, babe. No work, no responsibilities.” Another kiss to his neck and Lance’s other hand slid underneath Keith’s ribs so that he was wrapped in a full embrace. “We should enjoy it.” Before Lance could try and slide his hand down south, Keith curled up into a tight ball and yanked himself away.

“And I’m going to enjoy it sleeping. Goodnight.” Lance huffed in amused exasperation and tried to tuck his chin into the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder.

“It’s morning, baby.”

“Then goodmorning.” Keith tried to scowl as best he could with Lance snuggling against him like he was some kind of oversized teddy bear. “Your breath reeks.” He complained. That seemed to do the trick; Lance finally leaned back and sat up, leaving Keith to take all of the blankets for himself. 

“You’re lucky we’re married now or I’d take your blanket burrito butt and roll it out the door.” Lance got a pillow whipped at the backside of his head for that, but again, it did nothing to wipe the grin off his face. He was halfway turned around to blow a raspberry against the visible portion of Keith’s cheek, but a knock on the hotel room door made him straighten.

“Room service!” A heavily accented voice rang through the thick wood. Lance slid off the bed and pulled his robe off the back of the nearby desk chair so he could cover himself. No need to give the staff a free show. The honeymoon suite they’d reserved was large and luxurious, definitely something neither of them could afford without it being a very special occasion. Lance made it to the door with just a few strides of his long legs and opened the door slowly with a pleasant grin. 

“Good morning sir! The hotel would like to offer a small gift for the happy couple.” Lance couldn’t stop staring at the way the man’s bright orange mustache bounced as he talked, even as he stepped to the side to let the man in. 

“Thanks, we really appreciate it.” The hotel worker nodded his head and wheeled in a cart with a champagne bottle and a basket filled with pastries and bagels. Again, things Lance and Keith would never be able to afford on any given weekend. 

“Any big plans for the day?” 

“Well, once I get the mister to wake up, we’ll be going to the big party tonight. Until then we’ll probably stay in for the day and uh… you know. Cuddle.” Lance finished with a choked out cough- pointedly ignoring the snort that came from under the mountain of blankets- and the hotel worker smiled knowingly.

“Yes, young love. Something to be treasured.” He sighed wistfully with a twirl of his mustache. “Also! There was a request made at the front desk about a possible infestation?”

“Not an infestation, but Akira here thought he saw a few bugs in the bathroom and we wanted to be sure.” Lance clarified, eyeing the man closely. “It would suck to deal with bugs on our honeymoon.” There was a beat of silence before the hotel worker smiled and trotted over to the door. 

“Well! I can assure you that there are no bugs to be spoken of, Mister Espinosa! We do weekly checks to ensure every customer’s comfortability.” The man’s expression turned sharper and he looked at the door. “In fact, we went through every room on this floor the day before you checked in, I believe.” Lance nodded his head in understanding.

“Perfect then. Thank you, Coran.” They shared a quick farewell and Lance slipped a tip into Coran’s palm as the shook hands. The door closed with a soft click following Coran’s departure and Lance pushed the cart closer to the bed and didn’t hesitate to pick up a bagel and sit on Keith’s side of the bed. The shorter man didn’t stir until Lance tapped his nose with the bagel. 

“Wakey wakey, Mullet. We’re all clear.” Lance cooed. He didn’t flinch when Keith’s hand shot out and snatched the bagel from between his fingers. 

“It’s about time. How long does it take to do a sweep for bugs?” 

“Not long, but considering they had to check every room on this floor on top of the room above and below us, I’m surprised it didn’t take them longer.” 

“You’re just upset we can’t be all lovey anymore.” Lance teased and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“I had to roll around a bed with you and moan about some dude named Anthony. I can live a long, happy life without ever doing that again.” He took another bite of his bagel. Lance chuckled and nudged Keith playfully. 

“Don’t worry, next time you can use my name, honey.” 

“In your dreams, McClain.”

“Excuse you, it’s Mister Anthony Espinosa-Kurogane, _Akira_.” Lance corrected with a smug toothy grin. Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Lance back by the shoulder.

“Only when we’re in public, now that we know the Galra aren’t listening in on us.” Keith countered with a faint frown. They’d gone under those aliases for the last few days and as far as anyone was concerned, they were a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. “Remind me why I have to be married to you again?” 

“Because the honeymoon suite is the only one in the hotel that’s close enough to the Galra’s rooms for Coran and Matt to be inconspicuous.” They’d been roped into working as hotel staff, using Lance and Keith as an excuse to get into the hotel rooms without seeming like robbers. Plus this is the easiest room for Hunk and Pidge to tap into for surveillance. Check the router when you get up, Pidge will kill us if it’s not perfect.” Pidge had sent them in with a small box that acted as a hotspot for Pidge and Hunk to tap into the hotel’s security footage from their post in the building across the street. 

“Yeah, but why _you?_ ” It initially had been decided that Keith would be paired with Shiro to go undercover, but that was back when they had only known about a few of the smaller generals in the Galra’s ranks using the hotel as a coverup. Some lackeys were of no consequence when it came to simple busts, especially when they had inside information.

Shiro had spent a year being forced to work for Zarkon and his cronies to pay off a debt. It was only after he managed to escape that Allura recruited him and made him disappear from the Galra’s radar. It took Shiro a while to get used to being a part of another organization after just getting out of one, but now it was hardly an organization anymore, it was a family. He knew and respected all of their boundaries and they knew his. He had done awful things to innocent people that no one dared to ask him about. It was an unspoken rule that Shiro’s skeletons were to stay in the metaphorical closet, and to stand by Shiro’s side if those skeletons ever were uncovered. The Voltron task force was small, only a handful of operatives. They stuck to together and worked around each other to do what had to be done. 

So, when new information came in that not only would there be more than just a few Galra members crashing in the penthouse, but that several of most powerful generals in Zarkon’s ranks would be coming together to split the winnings of the evening, it was decided Shiro was better left working at a distance. It would avoid any complications, so Lance was pulled from his post as the fallback plan in case things went south and put on undercover detail with Keith. 

“Because we’ve been partners for three years and I’m adorable. That’s why.” Lance answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He stood up and padded over to the dresser where he pulled a simple pale blue shirt and black jeans. They’d mostly stayed in their room to keep up appearances, but Lance still wanted to look halfway decent incase they had to leave the room for some reason. “That and I’m a much better people person than you.” 

“You talk a lot, that’s hardly a plus when you’re working for a government agency.” Keith had positioned himself so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed while he finished his bagel. “And last time I checked you haven’t had a date in how many years?” The sound of Lance gasping in offense made Keith smirk. “I’m just saying.”

“I am a married man!” Lance squawked while he wrestled on his pants. Once he managed that, he let the shirt rest on his shoulder and walked back over to his partner. “And, I have a feeling you’re going to like my big mouth in a minute.” His voice had dropped into a seductive purr and Keith gave him a wary sideways glance. 

“Lance, I am willing to pretend to fuck you with a gold band on my finger, but if your mouth comes anywhere near me I swear I will castrate you in your sleep.” He would never go through with the threat but Lance knew better than to push Keith over the edge. So Lance sat two feet away from Keith on the bed with his hands raised in silent surrender.

“As much as I want to support you and your knife kink, that’s not what I mean.” Keith still looked suspicious. “I managed to get an in with one of the maids here.”

“ _That’s_ where you were yesterday? Chatting up the staff?” It was no secret at the agency that Lance liked to flirt with anything with two legs and pretty eyes. His first day at work he accidentally offered to take the director out for coffee and nearly got fired when he still offered to buy her a drink when she told him who she was. Allura still gave him crap for it from time to time, but after working together for six years, it had turned into an inside joke between them.

“I was not _chatting her up_ , but if you must know, I met a wonderful maid named Plaxum who simply adores our love story. I seriously think she’s gonna be asking for wedding photos next time.” They had done a lot to make the marriage appear legitimate. That included creating a whole convoluted story about “Anthony” meeting “Akira” at a bar and getting into an argument over something neither of them could remember. Then there were some fuzzy details about a one night stand, they ended up having mutual friends and were forced to hang out until suddenly they fell in love and lived happily ever after.

“Wedding photos weren’t a high priority in the midst of planning the biggest attack on the Galra in ten years.” Keith pointed out with a role of his eyes.

“You are the _worst_ fake husband, you know that?” Receiving nothing more than a shrug, Lance continued. “We know that no matter who works here and who he have as a fallback, the Galra have their fingers in every pie imaginable, so even if we cover every exit in this building, we’ll have staff pointing guns at us just to get a leg up with Zarkon.”

“Lance we already know this. Unlike you, I paid attention to the debriefing.” The Galra were planning to procure a number blueprints for weapons from Olkari Tech. It was the leading manufacturer of bioengineering and natural energy, until the president decided that rather than putting in the money to fund more research in hydroelectric engines and similar products, he wanted a personal foothold in the Galra Empire. Mister Lubos had been providing Zarkon with shipments and money for weapons for years, but nothing had ever devastating enough for him to be removed from his seat in power or for the police to make an arrest. However, tonight there would be a large gala celebrating a hundred years of innovation from Olkari Tech, where the Galra were conveniently waiting at the top floor to take in a number of plans for newly advanced weapons. Weapons that they would be able to independently manufacture to overtake and decimate every gang and force of power in the city, along with all its neighbors. 

Lance and Keith would work on the inside, scoping out the building before and during the gala to make sure that President Lubos couldn’t take one step out of the hall before the two of them switched out the plans with a fake. Coran and Matt had spent as much time working as hotel staff to keep Lance and Keith informed while they manually tapped into the hotels security footage so that Pidge and Hunk had complete access to cameras, and any radio waves would be picked up on their own systems. None of the Galra would be able to send a text message without team Voltron knowing. 

During the gala, Shiro and Allura would be using their armored vans to keep an out on the entrances and make sure that police interference was not an issue. Zarkon had the heads of every police station within a thousand mile radius in his back pocket. If they came and got themselves involved, then no doubt only the pawns would end up in cuffs, the weapon plans would go missing and undocumented, and all of the major players of the Galra would vanish like dust in the wind. The police were not an option. 

“Mister big shot sell out won’t let the plans out of his greasy hands until he’s safely in the penthouse. But there is no way that he’s gonna give up a second of being praised by the masses.” Lance picked a stray piece of lint off his pants and flicked it across the room. “So we’ve got Nyma here to slip in as a part of the fawning crowd. She keeps the pres busy while we make a swap with the plans. After tonight, the Olkari Industry will have completely destroyed it’s connection to the Galra."

“Wait, I thought our in was going to be Regris from the Marmora district. When did we suddenly switch to Nyma, she’s-”

“Keith, I know, but Regris is still out of commission from his last mission. Relax. She’s been vetted by Allura.” Lance placated, like he was talking to an aggressive toddler. “She’s got contacts with some of the buffs of security. She’ll get us through the fancy red ropes and out before anyone even realizes we’ve been there.” Keith sighed in irritation. He hated when things happened an he was kept out of the loop until last minute. If plans changed in the spur of the moment, that was fine, Keith could handle that, loved it even. But he absolutely hated being the last to know. Lance gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder then stood up to pull on his shirt. 

“Cheer up, mullet. You still get to dress up nice and do the whole spy thing.” Granted, they would have to play the lovebirds again for another night, but if all things went according to plan, it would be the last time. 

“You’re the one who likes dressing up.” Keith pointed out as he finally pulled himself out of bed. They would have to spend the rest of the day doing check ins with both the surveillance team and their ground team waiting outside the building, along with getting themselves ready for what was basically a heist.

Tonight could be an astounding victory against the Galra. But nothing could go wrong. 

They should have known something would go wrong.

\----------

“That’s him.” Keith said under his breath and gave a small tilt of his chin towards the overweight man at the podium at the head of the reception hall. He was smiling far too wide as he shook every hand that came close to him, just soaking in the attention. Behind him, was a fancy ornate case, complete with an engraving of the company logo. “And that’s the target.” Lance pursed his lips at the sigh of it and looked down at the slim, cheap, briefcase he had brought as a decoy for when they switched out the plans. Their intel had promised that Lubos had personally put the plans in a briefcase.

“That? There’s no way we can get close to that without causing a scene.” The last thing they wanted was for the Galra to know they were there, which meant they couldn’t even flash their badges to get past security without risking a snitch tell the Galra about them. They would have to rely on their one contact to get them in and out without a hassle.

Nyma had said they would know when the time was right, so Lance and Keith had pulled over to the side of the hall so that they could keep track of each her and have a full scope of the room. Keith gave another once over of the hall, keeping track of each exit and where security was positioned. As if the hotel was not lavish enough, the reception hall was big enough to be a convention center. There were two main rooms, the dining room and the reception room. The gala had started in the latter of the two, but everyone would soon be transfering themselves to the dining room for a light meal and champagne. Lance and Keith had to intercept the plans before they could be passed off during all the chaos. 

Keith nudged Lance lightly with his elbow and glanced over at the small exit behind the podium. A security guard was positioned there, beside a table that held the sound equipment for the microphone on the stand along with the small purses and bags guests didn’t want to carry around during the party. It took Lance a moment to see where Keith meant, but when he did, a small smile came to his face. 

“Look at you, babe. Someone definitely played too many ‘Let’s Find It’ games as a kid.” He teased playfully and nodded politely to a couple walking past them. Beside the table, almost completely hidden by the white tablecloth and the leg of one of the security guards was a sleek, black briefcase. They only thing that gave it up as being special was that, unlike every other bag that had a tag for when the guests came back to retrieve them, the briefcase was bare. Inconspicuous. While everyone had their eyes on the shiny case up front, no one would care is a single briefcase went missing in the process. Lance was just grateful that Keith had spotted it in time and that their own case matched. 

They kept their eyes on the podium, keeping up appearances by sharing one flute of champagne and participating in strained conversation with anyone who bothered to come over and speak to the gay couple hiding in the corner who were definitely not rich enough to be investors. Lance did most of the talking, Keith ket his mouth shut and just pressed himself against Lance’s side. Luckily for them, Keith could let his attention remain on the podium while Lance dealt with the other patrons and he was able to give Lance a small nudge when he spotted Nyma, dressed as one of the hotel’s hostesses working the gala, walk out from the kitchen. Lance met his gaze and nodded his head, then gave his little crowd a polite excuse to leave and headed towards the back table. Before he could get too far, Keith reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Just… Be careful.” He said softly, though now that Lance was leaving, anyone who wanted to talk to him stopped paying attention and formed their own little circles. Lance smiled before leaning in to kiss Keith on the cheek. 

“What, scared? Don’t worry, Akira, I’ve got this.” Lance couldn’t help but seal the deal by lifting up Keith’s hand to press a kiss to the back of his hand. No matter what anyone said, Keith would forever say that it was the alcohol and nothing else. He couldn’t chastise Lance anyway because the man was already turned away and walking to the guard posted by the briefcase.

“Hi, uh, sir..” Lance greeted, making his voice a little shaky and unsurprised when the guard stepped in front of him and blocked his way towards the table. “Last time I came to one of these things, my case got stolen and my credit card was being used in Europe the next day.” He lifted up the briefcase like the guard wouldn’t know what he was talking about unless he provided a visual. “But my husband assured me that you’d keep this safe? I mean, that’s your job, but- um.” The guard’s eyes drifted past Lance over to where Lance could only assume Nyma was making doe eyes at him. She was good at that. 

“Excuse me, sir. I’ll be back in a moment.” The guard said but he was already past Lance and was walking towards Nyma. When this was over, Lance planned on making a serious complaint to the hotel’s management. Their security was atrocious. But that the moment, Lance couldn’t have asked for anyone better. While Nyma played the flirt with the guard, Lance quickly ducked down and knelt by the briefcase, feigning tying his shoe. It was the only one besides the one on display, but Lance still had to make sure that this was the case. He grabbed the handle and flipped it over, looking for any sign that it wasn’t some poor guests who had nothing to do with this. 

Lance held back a smile when he saw a fancy L branded into the leather of the case, along with a lock on the side that definitely did not come from any local manufacturing. It was Olkari tech for sure. Before anyone could see him, Lance swapped the cases and stood up. He held the case against him so his hand was covering the lock and the L was facing him. The guard was still too busy with Nyma to even know Lance had moved. The agent stepped closer and tapped the guard.

“I-I think I’m better just, you know, holding it.” He said, putting on the meek demeanor once again and tried not to feel smug when the guard waved him off without even looking at him. He probably didn’t even know what he had been guarding. Nyma caught his eye for a split second before Lance turned away. Now all he had to do was find Keith, contact Allura and they could blow this place. 

Lance blinked when there was suddenly a very large body blocking his way and Lance looked up to see a very unhappy face staring down at him.

“Mister Espinosa. I don’t believe I remember seeing you on a guest list.” Prorok said, strained politeness turning his words to ice. Lance’s blood ran cold and his grip on the case tightened, but he kept his expression neutral.

“Funny thing, got in on good intentions. I’m on my honeymoon, afterall.” Lance offered, playing up the whole innocent act and keeping track of Prorok’s every move. They couldn’t make a scene and they both knew it. It would cause a panic and put both of their plans in jeopardy, so Lance didn’t say anything when the Galra member opened his jacket and flashed the frame of a handgun. 

“I’ll be sure to send my condolences then, because right now you have something that does not belong to you.” Prorok warned and made a quick motion towards the employee entrance. “Move.” He ordered. Lance gave a desperate look around to see if Nyma was still behind him, but she was long gone, and the guard was nowhere in sight either. Keith was nowhere in sight either, which was no good. When Prorok reached in for his gun, Lance stepped back and turned towards the exit quickly. He would have to play along for now and hope that Prorok’s gun would stay where it was.

The two of them walked through the kitchens towards the back of the hotel, none of the staff daring to look at them. 

“I can just give this back, you know? Really, my husband will be worried and when he gets worried he’ll start a scene and you don’t want that right?” Lance asked, a sense of unease coming over him when Prorok made him turn towards a set of stairs leading down into the basement level of the hotel rather than any of the rooms upstairs. They had no cameras in the basement.

“Nah, I want you to be here when I open that nice case of yours. If there’s something in there I like, maybe I’ll let you crawl out of here with only a few broken bones.” Lance tried not to stiffen when Prorok pressed the barrel of his gun into Lance’s lower back. “If not? Well, I’ll call that worried husband of yours down and and the happy couple can share a bullet.” They continued walking down the stairs into the darkness of the basement, but Lance stopped dead when he heard Keith’s voice in his ear, loud enough in the silence of the stairwell that Prorok could hear too. “Didn’t realize you had a hearing problem, Espinosa.” 

_“Lance, where are you. I lost visual.”_

“And a nickname. Funny how that works with a name like Anthony.” Prorok let out a gust of cruel laughter at Lance’s expense, but Lance wasn’t paying attention to him. Keith sounded irritated, but Lance could hear the small hint of worry behind the frustration. But before Lance could answer him, Prorok reached up and ripped the earpiece out.

“Speak of the devil.” The larger man hummed, then crushed the device in his meaty fist, the metal and plastic easily giving in under the pressure. Prorok let the crushed pieces fall pitifully to the floor, and Lance resolved to keep his face motionless. 

“Like I said, he’s a worrier. He likes to make sure I’m okay and after tonight I’m finally seeing his point.” He wasn’t going to break, even if Prorok already knew exactly who Lance was, he wouldn’t break. So Lance just continued to walk down the stairs and ignored the additional pressure put into the gun at his back. 

\-------

“Lance? For fuck’s sake don’t ignore me because I’m not using your alias. _Lance?_ ” Keith winced when his earpiece went crazy from the feedback Lance’s was giving off. Then… nothing. He and Lance had a shared frequency, but now all he got was faint static as his earpiece connected with nothing.

“ _Fuck._ ” Keith hissed and hurried out of the room and into the hallway. He pressed his finger to his earpiece, switching frequencies and damning the consequences of anyone hearing or seeing him. Outside in the van, Shiro nearly lept out of his seat when he heard Keith’s voice crackle on their radio. “Guys? Shiro, Allura. Answer, dammit!” Allura quickly patched into the responding frequency channel.

“Keith? What on Earth is going on? What happened.” She demanded, looking between the radio and the hotel doors. 

“Lance is gone, he went to make the switch, but something must have gone wrong because I can’t see him anywhere and they just _tripled_ security.” Shiro and Allura shared a look of alarm before Keith kept talking and pulled their attention back to him. “Either Lance is taking the long way around the building or our _vetted intel_ just gave us up.” Shiro could see the way Allura’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t say a word to her. 

“Keith, stay where you are. We cannot risk losing contact with you as well.” But her words fell on deaf ears. Allura was not even surprised when Keith disconnected his earpiece. Distantly, she could hear Pidge and Hunk demanding details and attention from them through another headset. She couldn’t hear every word, but the few that she caught were enough to make her extremely worried. Lance’s earpiece wasn’t online anymore. That now meant two agents were AWOL and neither could be reached without physically contacting them inside the hotel. Allura let out a frustrated growl and turned- only to see cocking a handgun and slipping it into the back of his pants. “Shiro? Do not tell me you are-”

“I’m going in.” Shiro stated, his expression determined and stormy. “My teammate is missing and another one is going in without a plan. I’m not going going to sit here and wait.” Allura rolled her eyes and gripped Shiro’s shoulder.

“Do you not remember why you’re not in that hotel right now? If any Galra recognize you, it will only lead to more problems. What do you even propose to do, Shirogane?” Shiro stared at her for a moment before turning and opening the side of the van with a roaring slam.

“Whatever I can.” He said and Allura had to watch as he ran for the employee entrance of the hotel, toward the side so that he wouldn’t be as easily seen. When this was over, Allura planned to lecture each and every one of them about communication. She pulled on the second headset and was met with Hunk’s panicked babbling. 

“I knew we should have had more back up, we should have had more fall back plans. But did we? No! And now Lance s missing and so are the plans and-”

“Hunk! Pidge. Get your eyes on every piece of security footage. Find a safe point for Shiro to get through the building without getting spotted and for God’s sake _find Lance._ ”

\-------

Lance gasped as thick fingers wrapped around his throat, pushing him back almost to the point that his chair was leaning back on its hind legs. After coming down into the basement, the first thing Prorok did was push Lance into a rickety old chair and brought his hands behind his back with zip ties. The sharp plastic dug into his skin every time he struggled, so he was forced to stay still. 

“Alright, smartass. Enough of the bullshit. Where are the fucking plans?” Prorok hissed, and Lance held his tongue from making a comment about the guy’s breath. The case had been empty. Completely empty, not even a pencil or a pad of sticky notes. Lance had felt as disappointed as Prorok looked. Couldn’t bring the bosses a case of nothing, could he? So, instead of contacting his superiors, he had taken to beating the shit out of Lance like the agent had anymore clue about the plans than he did. For the first time that night, Lance was telling the truth when he said he had no clue. The plans were supposed to be there, they were so sure they would be there. But here Lance was, tied to a chair with nothing to show for it but a bruised neck and empty briefcase. 

“And I’ve said before, I don’t fucking know. I was trying to put my briefcase on the table, now can I _please-_ ” He was cut off with a solid punch to the jaw. It rocked the chair to the side a bit and Lance did not need to get a concussion on top of a black eye. The briefcase that Lance had picked up lay across the room, torn open and mocking Lance. He was pissed, but the only good thing about Prorok getting was upset about the lack of plans was that Prorok had his back turned to Lance the whole time, giving the agent a chance to wiggle around some without being scrutinized. During his ever so gracious escortment down to the basement, Lance had pulled a small blade from his pocket and slid it up his sleeve. Keith always insisted on having one and Lance just knew that Keith would never let it go after this. 

“Seriously? You’re gonna beat a guy up on his honeymoon?” Lance’s head whipped back to the other side with the next punch and he could taste iron filling his mouth. The blade burned against his wrist, but if he tried getting loose now when he had no other means of defense or back up, Prorok could shoot him dead before he even stood up from the chair. Prorok asked again for the plans. Lance made up another excuse for not having them. Another punch, and this time to the stomach. Lance grit his teeth. He only had to buy a little time and once Prorok tired himself out, Lance could cut himself loose and get out of here. That, or his team would find him. Whichever came first.


End file.
